Molly Preston
Molly Preston is the main antagonist from "Avatar," episode 17.02 of Law & Order. She was portrayed by Brianna Steinhilber. Biography Molly Preston is the 16-year-old daughter of Carolyn and Douglas Preston; a couple whose marriage was falling apart due to constant fights and Carolyn's infidelities. Carolyn often verbally abused Molly, who vented over her mother's actions on a social media site known as B-Friends.com. In her page, Molly ranted about wanting her mother killed, even giving anything (including sexual favors) to whoever kills Carolyn. She received a response from college football player Gregg Robinson, which led to a sexual encounter between the two, which was briefly and accidentally witnessed by Gregg's roommate. Gregg thought it was all just a game to him, but when Molly constantly badgered him over whether or not he killed Carolyn, he began freaking out—realizing that Molly was dead serious. When Gregg said no and refused to commit the murder, Molly went into a psychotic rage; cursing out Gregg and threatening to report him for rape. Three months later, Molly received a response from someone going under the username "REWind99", who was revealed as Richard Elam, a paranoid schizophrenic. Richard made through on his end of the bargain and killed Carolyn, and following the murder, he and Molly engaged in a sexual encounter. When police found Richard with Molly, the twisted villainess left Richard's car claiming to have been raped by Richard. After Richard's claims about Molly were proven true, ADA Connie Rubirosa talked to Molly, who claimed that she did not mean what she said and that she loved her mother; even going as far as stating that she took down the page. She continued to deny having consensual sex with Richard and even knowing him, but their instant messaging conversation was discovered, Molly was arrested at school by Detectives Green and Cassady. Molly continued to deny everything, with her defense attempting to blame the website, as three emails condemning Molly's website were shown as proof. It was revealed that there was a fourth email, which was sent by Gregg, but it was edited off the site. After he was tracked by Rubirosa, Gregg testified to everything: the sexual encounter (he received immunity for statutory rape) and Molly's plan to kill her mother. After Gregg's testimony, Executive ADA Jack McCoy offered Molly a plea deal: 10 years for second-degree murder. Molly flatly refused, and so did her father, Douglas, originally, who still blamed the website. After McCoy stated that the deal was good for only 24 hours, Douglas accepted on Molly's behalf, much to the villainess' dismay. She lambasted Douglas for not being man enough to stand up to Carolyn, stating that if he had, she would not have taken matters into her own hands -officially confessing to her role in her mother's murder. Molly also blamed her father for Carolyn's infidelity, provoking Douglas to slap her. Nevertheless, Molly loudly refused the deal. At the end of the episode, Molly was convicted of second-degree murder. Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Law & Order Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence